The Secret Life of Ronald Weasley
by lilypotterfan
Summary: All his life, Ron was less than everybody else. With five older brothers, he has a hard time living up to them. Luckily, he has his secret life to pull himself into when he is feeling put down... PLEASE REVEIW! some Ootp spoilers. sorry rating changed!
1. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are all of the brilliant J.K. Rowling

A/N: This is my 1st fanfic, please go easy on me and r&r so I can improve

**The Secret Life of Ronald Weasley**

_Ron was holding up the quidditch cup while proudly wearing his head boy badge.  He was the best!  He did better than even Charlie or Bill!  He was better than everybody there, even the legendary Harry Potter!  He was on top, and when he turned around, he saw a mob of people trying to get to him.  He overlooked the crowd and saw one girl, positively beaming at him, tears in her eyes.  He quickly went to her and she gave him a tight hug.  Ron stared into Hermione's eyes, and slowly their heads came together…_****

At that moment, Neville let out a large snort.  Ron awoke with a start.  "Damn it, " he thought, "It was just a dream!"  He glanced at the clock, and seeing that it was 7:00 and breakfast was being served, decided to get dressed.  He was pulling on his socks when his best friend, Harry Potter started to wake up.  Harry was basically everything that Ron wanted to be.  He was famous, all the girls liked him, he got loads of attention, he was brave, and he was rich.

Harry yawned.  "Whatcha do'in up already?" he managed to mumble even though he was about half asleep still.

"No reason, I just…woke up, why, is that a crime?" Ron retorted.

"Calm down mate, I was just wondering, no need to bite my head off!" Harry grinned.

"Sorry mate, I'm still a bit tired, even though I slept really well after the feast last night!" Harry nodded.  Last night had been the start of the year feast, and he and Ron had stuffed themselves while Hermione watched with disgust.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the common room, where they found Hermione studying her "Guide to the NEWTS" book.  "Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  "We haven't even had classes yet and you're preparing for the NEWTS!" Ron gave her a look of wonder.

"Com'mon, I'm hungry!" said Harry.  He and Ron waited impatiently as Hermione ran upstairs to put away her book.

In the Great Hall, Ron ran to the nearest Gryffindor table and started piling his plate with whatever was closest to him.  Harry and Hermione helped themselves to a bit of toast. "So what'ya fink will happen wif quiddich fis year?" said Ron through a mouthful of muffin.  "What?" asked Harry and Hermione together.  "Ron, you do know that is gross, right?" Hermione said.  Ron rolled his eyes.

"I said, 'what do you think will happen with quidditch this year?  I suspect your ban has been lifted?" Ron said to Harry.  "Yeah, McGonagall told me after the feast."  "Good!" said Ginny, taking a seat next to Hermione. "I don't want to play Seeker, I really sucked!  I want to try out for chaser, I'm much better at that!"

"You really weren't all that bad!" Harry said. "Your actually were pretty good!"  Ginny blushed.  "Anyways, " he said turning to Ron, "I have to get a new broom, Umbride confisticated mine!  Maybe I should get the Firebolt 5000 that just came out!"  Harry kept talking, but Ron wasn't listening.

_And here comes Ronald Weasley, riding the newest and fastest of racing brooms, the Firebolt 5000!  Look at the way it cuts through the air!  Reaching 150 miles per hour in one second, Weasley is definitely the fastest thing around!_

_Ron landed perfectly and smoothly on the ground.  He grabbed Hermione by the waist and carefully set her behind him on the broom.  Making sure she was holding on to his waist, Ron kicked off and took Hermione for the ride of her lifetime!  "Oohhh, wow!" she exclaimed!  After an hour had gone by, Ron landed and pulled Hermione down.  "That was amazing!" she said.  "Yeah, you are, " Ron whispered, pulling her close.  They leaned together…_

Sorry about the short chapter, but I want to know what you think about this before I continue, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS STORY IS EVEN WORTHWHILE!!!!!! AND GIVE ME ANY IDEAS, I DON'T HAVE A FINALIZED PLOT YET…

Also, can somebody help me figure out how to get spaces and italics to work if I'm using Microsoft word???????? It doesn't work!


	2. Charms, Quidditch, and DADA

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! *tear* and no one has R+Red so I'm adding in hope of spurring interest, please review even if you tell me this is a piece of crap!!

**The Secret Life of Ronald Weasley**

"Ron? Ron!! Hellooooo?" Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face.  "What? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Ron said, startled. _Damn it!_ _Why am I always interrupted when I get to the good part? _"I noticed" said Harry.  "Come on, we have Charms"

Ron and Harry raced back up to the dormitory to grab their books and met Hermione outside of Charms.  "Do you remember our first Charms class?" asked Hermione smiling.  "Yeah, you told me that it was 'Wingaarrdium Leviooosa', not whatever I was saying, and then you were the only one to levitate their feather!  I got really pissed at you for that!" Ron said. _ Your face lit with excitement when you got that damn feather to float!  That was the first time I realized how beautiful you really are…_

"Come in! Come in!" squeaked a tiny professor Flitwick.  After calling role, he gave a lecture about the NEWTs.  Hermione watched him without blinking, taking in every word he said so she would not miss a single bit of information that she might need in the future.  _She looks so pretty when she does that._  Harry caught Ron staring at Hermione and winked.  Ron's face turned crimson and his ears went bright red.  Harry smiled to himself.

Later, at lunch, Professor McGonagall approached Harry.  "Potter, may I have a word?"  Harry stood up and followed her to her office.  "First of all, your lifelong Quidditch ban has been revoked and I have removed your broom from the dungeons for you." She held out his Firebolt.  He was extremely happy, especially because the broom was his very first gift from his Godfather.  "Thank you professor."  She nodded "Potter, as you know, we no longer have a Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team.  You are currently the oldest member of the team and I think you will be quite capable of handling it, so I am appointing you captain.  Here is the badge." She handed it to him and he pinned it to his robe. "The field reservation book is in my office.  You will need to book the field for practices and hold team tryouts.  I'm assuming Ginny Weasley will be a Chaser this year?" Harry nodded.  "In that case all we need is two chasers.  Good luck Mr. Potter, the team will be strong this year now that you are back on.  I have gotten used to the trophy in my office; please don't make me relinquish it to one of the other House Heads." Harry nodded in understanding.  He really wanted to win too. "You may go now."  "Thank you professor" Harry said before leaving. (A/N: I know this story is about Ron, but I still need to include things about other characters!)

Harry made his way back to the common room to prepare for class.  "So what did McGonagall want?" Ron asked as Harry stepped through the portrait hole. Harry grinned and pointed to his badge.  "Quidditch captain! Wow, congrats!  So your 'lifelong ban' was lifted?" Harry nodded.  "I even got my Firebolt back!" "Cool" _Damn it!  He didn't even play most of the year last year! I mean, I won us the Quidditch cup!  Well, he was on the team since first year, that is a big accomplishment, but still, he always gets the recognition and attention!_ Ron immediately felt guilty for thinking something like that about his best friend. "So, what day of the week are we going to practice?"  "Well, not Mondays, I have to go to those Occlumency lessons still, so I was thinking like, Thursdays, because we usually had the DA on Wednesdays last year."  "Sounds good to me!  We're gonna whup those sorry Slytherin's arses!"  Harry laughed and said, "Come on, we have DADA now, and we still haven't met the new teacher!!!!

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the front row when they arrived at DADA.  Dumbledore had informed the school at the feast earlier that week that the teacher hadn't arrived due to personal problems, and they were all really excited as to who it was, because after all, who would want to take that post, it had a legend of being cursed.  A tall brunette with violet eyes walked in.  "Wotcher, Harry" she whispered.  Harry smiled.  He should have expected that Dumbledore would ask someone in the Order to make sure that this year the students actually learned something in DADA this year.

"Ahem." The room fell silent. "Good morning, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks.  This year you will be learning defensive spells and how to block unwanted spells.  I understand you are to a slight disadvantage due to last years…er…lack of…er…practical use of the spells you…er…learned." Several people sniggered as they remembered Umbridge.  "Professor Dumbledore has left me a note about what you have learned.  So you have covered a wide variety of magical creatures, the Unforgivable Curses and that theory junk from last year, correct?" Several people nodded.  Harry was surprised at how…mature and organized Tonks was being.  But it was only a matter of time before her true clumsiness showed up.  She had the students pair off and had them practice the disarming spells, "just to get a feel for the class."  Ron and Harry took turns trying to disarm each other, rather bored because they had learned this spell in their 2nd year.  While Tonks was walking around, she tripped on someone's bag and went sprawling on the floor.  As she fell, she knocked into her desk, and the papers and books went flying everywhere.  When she stood up, she looked extremely embarrassed, but shrugged it off. "I think that we have had enough today," she said.  "For next class please write me a few paragraphs on common defensive spells." The class groaned, they already had a ton of homework! "Oh come on, it's not that bad, would you rather me assign you two rolls of parchment? I could if you want!" Tonks grinned. The class hastily assured her that a few paragraphs were plenty. "Okay then, you can go I guess." The class shuffled out, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind.  "Oh Tonks, you are a mess!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her somewhat bleeding lip and papers scattered everywhere.  Hermione took out her wand and muttered a few spells.  Tonks' lip healed quickly, or at least stopped bleeding, and the papers collected themselves.  "Thanks Hermione!  Boy, I think I made a bad first impression, I mean, how are they going to respect the DADA professor who can't even walk up and down the aisle without hurting herself.  I'm supposed to be an expert at protection!" Tonks said sadly.  "Don't worry," said Hermione. "Everyone thought Lupin was going to be a looser at first too, but he turned out to be our best DADA professor ever!"  Tonks smiled, "thanks!"  She smiled again and walked out.  

"Let's go to lunch," Harry suggested.  The others followed.  Ron was lost in thought.  _Hermione had really helped Tonks out!  How did she know those quick clean-up spells?  And she knew exactly what to say to make Tonks feel better_.  Ron sighed.  Hermione was so perfect for him...

After lunch, Ron went to his dormitory claiming he needed to rest a little bit; he hadn't slept very well last night.  Ron thought back to Harry being Quidditch Captain.  He really should be happy for his friend, but why was he feeling this wish that he could be the one up there, famous and talented, the envy of everyone?  He thought back to that wonderful moment last year when they had won the Quidditch cup.  The entire house of Gryffindor had loved him then.  It was just his luck that Hermione liked an internationally famous Quidditch player.  If only one day, he could be the one up there….Ron dozed into a light sleep.

A/N: okay, okay, it will get better, but I still need you to REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!  I want to know what you think: what I should change, what I should work on, whether this is a worthless piece of crap so far, your ideas for plot development, anything! Thank you!

Oh, and by the way, yes I know that the ending to this chapter was stupid, I'm kind of having some writers block….

And a special thanks to my first reviewer, Tylah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!


	3. Quidditch Match with the Snakes

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to my reviewers: Magnolia Lane, Genie FF03, los81, pinkchicklet, and tylah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!!! Thanks for the ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, on with the story:

Ron fell into a dreamless slumber, which he hadn't had in quite some time.  It was just what he needed.  He woke up the next morning feeling wonderful.  He woke Harry up. "Common, lets go play some Quidditch now, before Hermione wakes up and insists we do homework!" _I may love her, but Quidditch is important too, right?  Besides, you gotta admit that her study force does get a little out of hand sometimes_ thought Ron.  Harry agreed, and quickly got dressed in muggle clothes because it was Saturday and there was no need to wear robes.  He grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk and set off with Ron to the Quidditch pitch

Ron and Harry flew around the pitch a few times, and then Harry opened the equipment shed and got out the Quaffle.  He practiced shooting on Ron, who was improving with every practice.  _I'm getting so much better, in no time people will begin to recognize me as a great Quidditch player.  Maybe I will be renamed team captain!!  Ron felt a pang of guilt when he realized that that would mean Harry was no longer the Captain.__ Maybe we can be co-captains!  Harry dropped the Quaffle and flew down to get it.  Suddenly a bludger went whizzing by Ron.  "I thought you said you weren't going to let the bloody things out!" Ron screamed to Harry, who was retrieving the Quaffle from when it had fallen below.  "I didn't," said Harry, really confused.  He looked around and then saw who was causing the problem._

"Clear the field Potty and Weasel, we have practice!" shouted Malfoy.  Harry looked at Ron and they both sighed.  Why couldn't Malfoy just leave them alone!  They flew down to meet the Slytherin team.  "We don't really feel like clearing out, do we Harry?" Ron asked.  Harry caught on and said, "Nah, we're gonna stay a while, we were enjoying our flight until these snakes came along."  Malfoy glared.  "Well then, why don't you two try and beat the house of Slytherin?  Losers are subject to whatever the winners decide."  "You're on!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Okay, here we go, if you catch the snitch, you win automatically no matter what the score is.  You can score with the Quaffle if you'd like, but you'd be wasting your time, the snitch is what counts."  "Wait a sec, we're outnumbered, you can only have 2 or 3 players against us, not 7!"  "Fine, it's me, Goyle, and Parkinson then!" Malfoy smirked. (A/N: sorry, but I forget if Pansy plays Quidditch! I'm sorry if she doesn't!)  Harry and Ron both laughed inwardly.  They knew that Malfoy was going to pick Crabbe or Goyle when they said that Slytherin could have 3 players and they thought of it as an advantage since Goyle was so thick it was more like having one less player than one more!

Crabbe released the snitch and threw up the Quaffle and the game began.  Ron and Pansy had a small struggle over the Quaffle, but then abandoned it because the points it scored didn't matter.  So Ron took a beater's bat and not only kept Harry from being killed by a Bludger, but helped him to search for the golden snitch.  Malfoy and Harry were having no luck finding the snitch.  At one point they were neck to neck chasing the snitch, but it seemed to disappear as fast as it arrived.  They continued playing until the sun was overhead, neither team wishing to give up.  Ron was worried that Hermione would be worried about him and Harry, but was relieved when she came out and watched.  She looked a little annoyed that they weren't doing homework, and she brought her DADA homework with her to do.  After a couple hours of searching, Harry went into a very fast and controlled dive and Malfoy followed.  He pulled out of the dive and Malfoy crashed into the ground.  Ron chuckled at the sight of Malfoy covered in blood and dirt, cursing at Harry.  What he didn't see was Harry speeding down the field.  He easily caught the snitch and started yelling.  Ron turned around and just as he saw Harry with the snitch, a bludger came out of nowhere and whammed his face squarely.  He felt the great impact and before he even hit the ground there was blackness surrounding him…

A/N:  Sorry it's so short, but I just came out of a writers block and am slowly returning to the state of being able to write in large quantities, and also I wanted to leave some suspense as to what will happen to Ron…

Sooo, what do you think?  Please review, flames welcome, it helps me to build on my writing! So remember, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! CLICK THE "SUBMIT REVIEW" BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE AND REVIEW!!!

Thank you!


	4. Ron awakes

A/N: I've been forgetting to do this: Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  JK Rowling owns the characters, and some of my wonderful reviewers helped me to think of the plot!  The idea for the general story was mine though…

"How is he?" an all-too-familiar voice asked quietly.  "He is doing somewhat better, I've managed to heal all of his external wounds, but I cannot heal the bridge of his nose until he wakes up."

Ron blinked.  At the foot of his bed, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were talking.  They looked at him and noticed he was finally awake. "Ron!!!  Oh my god!! How are you?!? Well, that's a stupid question really, considering you've been knocked out for a few days now, but still!" _Did she say a few days?_ "What? What happened to me?"  At this point Pomfrey decided she had had enough of their conversation. "Miss Granger, as much as you might like to give Mr. Weasley the details, I must ask you to leave while I tend to him."  Hermione sighed.  There was no use in arguing with her.  "Okay, I'll see you later Ron!" she winked and left.

"Now sit still Mr. Weasley, do not strain yourself.  Honestly I don't know what you were thinking, playing Quidditch with bludgers without Madame Hooch there to supervise!" Poppy Pomfrey continued in this manor for a few minutes while she went to the cupboard and searched for the potion she wanted.  "Ah, here it is!  Now, take this.  It will heal the bridge of your nose, it got smashed when that Bludger hit your face."  Ron gulped down the odd-tasting potion and handed her the glass.  "You must stay awake for the next hour Mr. Weasley or the potion will have its side-effects, which is why I didn't dare to give you this while you were out.  You suffered a minor concussion, but there will be no permanent damage.  I suggest you start to work on your homework.  I daresay it has started to accumulate while you were out!"  Ron looked at his nightstand and saw that she was right, it looked as if Hermione and Harry had left all of his homework there for him.

When Ron was working on his terrible Transfiguration paper, Harry walked in, grinning.  "Hey mate, I'm so glad you're finally awake!  You're a school legend you know! 'The boy who got knocked out by a Bludger after his partner had caught the snitch'!"  Ron groaned.  _Figures that they would be talking about me, I mean, I got knocked out after the game, it's not like I was doing anything special during the game that hurt me…  "What did Malfoy do?"  "Well, first he laughed, but McGonagall gave his precious girlfriend detention for hurting you after the game ended, and that wiped the sneer off his slimy face." _Serves him right, the arse!_ Ron laughed.  "Hermione is so happy that you are awake, you have no idea!  She was here every second outside of class, checking on you, sitting with you…I kept telling her that you would be fine but she wouldn't listen to me, she insisted on being with you!"  _Hermione did that for me?  I…wow, I  wonder why she insisted on being here every second, I would think she would be more concerned with homework…_  Ron grinned at Harry and said, "So do you think you could help me with my heapload of homework?  I'm never going to finish! I'll be working like a house elf!"_

"Are you really sure that you meant that?" Hermione asked from behind Harry, grinning.  Ron immediately shook his head.  "Hmm, I didn't think so...So, how are you, are you any better?" "Yeah, loads better, I took this potion stuff for my nose and now it feels fine.  Thanks for staying with be while I was out, it means something to me…"  Hermione studied him for a minute.  _He must really be feeling sick she thought, _because I never thought that he was capable of any sensitivity at all, even if I feel it towards him… _ "Oh, no problem, what are friends for?"  Harry smiled behind her as he observed the scene. They liked each other and didn't want to admit it, any fool could see that.  He was going to have to find a way for them to realize that they liked one another, and admit it.  He knew that they thought everybody thought that they hated each other, even if that wasn't true.  Even Ginny, Seamses, Dean, and Lavender asked Harry if they had started going out yet!_

"Out! Out, both of you, out! Mr. Weasley needs his rest!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted his train of thoughts.  All three protested, but she was firm, and Hermione and Harry ended up giving up.  There was no way to fight her.

Later that night, Ron lay awake in the Hospital wing very much alone.  He used the time to think, something he couldn't do often around Harry and Hermione.  Well, he could around just Harry, but Hermione's presence wouldn't allow him to focus or think properly, she just dominated his every thought._  I want to impress Hermione!  I want her to want me!  And I'm tired of just waiting for it to happen, I'm going to make it happen, I'm going to start working for my dreams!_ Ron thought firmly._  My secret life shouldn't be so secret anymore.  If I really want to become head boy and a well-known Quidditch player, if not team captain, I'm going to have to work for it.  I'll show Hermione that I can be responsible, and when she sees that, she will no longer be able to resist me, and she will be mine!_  Having finally settled something that had been on Ron's mind for quite some time, he drifted into a light sleep…

A/N: so, what do you think???  I haven't gotten any more reviews, but I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed!! Please review, I won't update until I get at least 4 more reviews I think, and that's being reasonable considering some people require ten, so please review if you want to know that happens!!!!!  I want to know what you think!!  Is the scene above too un-Ron-like??? Let me know!!

~Lillypotterfan


	5. Starting his New Self

A/N: Thanks ssooo much to my brilliant reviewers!

Dolphingirl79- thank you, I'm glad you think so!

Magnolia Lane- wow, who could ask for a better review? Thank you so much!

MissBrooke06- thanks for the tip!

Los81- thank you, please let me know when characters are out-of-character

Oh, and by-the-way: Los81 and Magnolia Lane, I have borrowed some of each of your ideas, thank you!

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 5: The Secret Life of Ronald Weasley**

When Ron woke up, he quickly dressed and spent a lot of time with Madame Pomfrey arguing over whether he could go to class or not.  Eventually Madame Pomfrey gave in because Ron was so insistent.  He made his way down to the Great Hall where his friends were finishing breakfast.  Harry was the first to spot him, which wasn't exactly hard with Ron's flaming red hair.  "Ron, hey mate, we're over here!  Pomfrey actually let you out!" he yelled.  "Looks that way, doesn't it?" grinned Ron.  "She didn't want to let me go, said that she needed to keep watch over me in case I feinted again, but I convinced her I was fine!"  Hermione looked worried at that.  "If she wanted you to stay, maybe you should have, I mean, we don't want anything to happen to you again, waiting for you to wake up once was bad enough!"  Harry chuckled realizing why she was so worried.  Ron just said, "Oh come on Mione, I'm fine!"

The next class they had was History of Magic.  Ron decided that this was the perfect time to start acting like his "new self".  When he got to class, he sat with Hermione in the front row, and although Harry sat next to him, he whispered, "What are we doing in the front row?  Binns might notice us when we fall asleep!"  Ron just ignored him.  When Binns began to talk, he surprised everyone by actually listening attentively and even taking notes!  The rest of the double period of History of Magic continued this way.  Ron took notes, and surprised himself in finding that it wasn't that bad.  It wasn't really the history that was so boring as was the way it was taught and the person teaching it.  Harry fell asleep in about 5 minutes, just like the rest of the class.  At the end of class, when the bell rang, Ron gave him a sharp poke to wake him up.  "Come on! We have DADA now!"  "Wait, were you awake that entire class?" asked Harry.  "Yes, I actually was, and I took notes," answered Ron.  Harry gave him a weird look.  "Maybe that Bludger altered your brain a bit!  What happened to Binns being the most boring professor in the History of Hogwarts?"  Ron looked a little uncomfortable, but just said, "It was still boring, I just managed to listen and absorb it."  Harry gave him another funny look and said, "Okay then…come on, let's go to DADA, we have to make sure that Tonks doesn't hurt herself!"

At DADA (A/N: it's a pain to type "Defense Against the Dark Arts", so I hope no one objects to "DADA"), Harry and Ron were surprised to see that Lupin was standing at the front of the class.  "Good Morning!" He said.  "Good Morning Professor Lupin" they all chanted back, having been used to doing this with Umbridge.  "Wow Harry, that Unbridge lady really did have you all trained!"  Harry grinned.  _Hey, I told him about that Umbridge cow too! Harry gets all the credit! thought Ron.  "Oh, right, anyways, Professor Tonks is not at Hogwarts right now, so I am filling in for her, as I will do whenever she is not here.  She left her lesson plan here somewhere…"  Lupin sighed when he looked at the mess on Tonks' desk.  He muttered, "__Accio lesson plan" and the paper flew out of one of the piles of disorganized papers.  Several people laughed at Tonks' unorganizedness.  Ron remembered in his third year when Snape criticized Lupin for being unorganized.  "Okay, does everyone have their paragraphs on defensive spells ready to turn in?" Lupin asked looking at the list.  There was a general murmur of "yes"s and "uh-huh"s from the class.  "Okay then! __Accio homework!  The homework flew into a neat pile in Lupin's hand.  __I love that spell he thought.  "Okay, today Tonks, I mean Professor Tonks has told me to cover the basic shield with you.  Please observe."  The class watched as he held his wand pointed above his head and cried, "_Shieldato!_"  A golden web emerged from the tip of his wand and formed a dome around him.  Lupin held the shield for a few seconds, before he lowered his wand.  When his wand lowered, the shield disappeared.  "Each shield will come out a little differently for each person who tries.  Okay, this time, I will ask a volunteer to try and break through the shield.  It takes a great bit of mental concentration to keep it up, but I have confidence in you.  After I show you again, you will split into groups of three.  The person who last conjured his or her shield will rest while the other two go so that they regain their mental strength.  Understand?"  The class nodded.  "Okay, who would like to come up, ah, Mr. Weasley, would you like to try?"  __Yes! Go me, go me! Harry didn't beat me at this opportunity!  Getting to throw spells at a teacher! Cool! And showing Hermione that I can concentrate! Ron thought.  Lupin put up his shield again, and Ron tried a few spells.  "__Petrificus Totalus!  Stupefy!__  Impemedia!  Expelliarmus!"  After a number of spells, Lupin just smiled and put down his wand.  Ron looked extremely disappointed. _Dammit!  I didn't even get a fair chance!  Humph!  Well then, I'll have to get Harry!  That ought to prove my strength!__

Once they were in their groups, Harry was the first to try and put up his shield, and Ron tried to take it down.  "_Shieldato!" Harry cried. "__Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Ron yelled.  Harry winced each time a spell hit the shield, but he managed to stay focused and keep his shield up.  He started to look drained after a few minutes.  Ron finally yelled, "__Petrificus Totalus!" and Harry's shield burst while he fell backwards on the floor, completely rigid.  Ron smiled to himself as he did the countercurse.  He had beaten the famous Harry Potter.  __Yes! Go me!  "Wow, he wasn't kidding, it was really hard to focus on the shield and not the spells!" Harry exclaimed.  "Okay Ron, your turn, and I'll try to break through yours!" Hermione said sweetly.  _God is she pretty! Maybe I should let my shield fall to make her look good! No, she would be able to tell, and she would feel it was a better accomplishment if she did it when we both were trying._  "__Sheildato!" Ron cried.  A gold web formed around him, but his was slightly larger than Harry's.   Hermione sent a number of spells towards him, but Ron just concentrated on the gold web around him.  However, Ron saw Hermione flick her hair over her shoulder and bat her long eyelashes at him before throwing him the jelly-legs spell, and Ron was caught off his guard because he was focused on the beauty of his opponent.  His shield broke and he wobbled around until Hermione ran up and performed the countercurse.  After a few times around, they noticed that certain spells broke the shields more easily, like the jelly-legs one.  Ron used this as an excuse for his shield breaking the first time, even though Harry had noticed him staring at Hermione when this happened and knew he had been distracted.  _

At the end of class, Harry rushed out making some excuse that neither Hermione nor Harry heard, leaving them alone to walk to lunch together.  "Well the, lets er…go to lunch, shall we?" Ron said.  _Oh smooth Ron, great, you sounded so stupid!  Now she'll just say she has to go to the library or something!  "And then maybe after we eat, we can do some homework in the library," Ron said, making an attempt to show his "new self" to Hermione.  "Are you okay Ron?  I've never seen you want to go to the library before!" Hermione said anxiously.  "What are you talking about? I'm fine!" he replied.  Hermione gave him an odd glance before they headed off to the Great Hall.  After they ate, they met Harry in the library, attempting to do his divination homework.  "You know, we really ought to try to do our homework the correct way, not just making it up., Even if she is an old fraud, why do we have to be like her?" Ron asked.  Harry stared at Ron.  "You know, you have been acting really weird, maybe that Bludger affected you more than we thought!" He said, still staring at Ron.  Hermione just shrugged, "He's right you know, you two should really try to do your homework correctly."  "Oh come on Hermione!  Ron and I got Ds in Divination on our O.W.L.s!  It's not like that class will ever come in handy!"  At this point, Madame Pince came over and told them they had better lower their voices or get out.  She walked away, and left all three of the friends looking a bit uncomfortable.  "Come on, we have class," Hermione said.  Ron and Harry just followed her out of the library.  _Well, Harry is rather right, I mean, when will I ever need to know Divination?!  But Hermione actually agreed with me!  She didn't try to pick a fight with me, she fought with Harry!  Maybe this "new me" is really going to work!  I hope it does…__

A/N: okay, so what do you think about Ron and his "new self"?  I have the general plot planned in my mind now, so the faster you review, the faster you find out what happens!  But I only have the general plot, not the specific occurrences in classes.  Tell me if you have any!  I also have school and homework, so I have limited time to work on this, so keep in mind that I will update, but it will be every few days, although I will try not to leave any cliff hangers for more than a day!  Review and tell me what you think!

~lillypotterfan~


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hi everybody!!!!!  I'm sssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long but my computer and internet connection both got screwed up!!!  I've lost all of the chapters I wrote in advance, and I've already recycled all my handwritten drafts!!  So I'm sorry, but this will take a while, I wrote the chapters a while ago, so I don't remember everything, just my plot.  I forget specific scenes!!  Please don't get mad at me, updating will be slow, but I will try my best!

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome!!

**septempopuli**-yeah, I kind of thought so too!

**The Keymaker**- thanks!  I think Ron really does want it bad enough!  By the way, you have reviewed the most times!! Thank you!!!!

**GrammarQueen**- thank you!

**Dolphingirl79**- thank you for the encouragement!

And another thanks to my past reviewers: **Magnolia Lane**, **MissBrooke06, ****los81, **pinkchicklet**, **Tylah**, and **Genie FF03**!!!!!!!!!**

Thanks again for all of your support!  The more reviewers, the faster I will be able to get inspiration for writing, please email or review with any ideas or comments you have (flames accepted)!!!!!!!!!

Thanks again!

~*~*~lillypotterfan~*~*~


	7. Not the only new one around

To my readers: I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long!!!  My computer keeps crashing, and when I went to use my family one, I found that the internet wasn't working because one of the lines in my neighborhood got snapped when the tree my neighbors were cutting down fell the wrong way!!! So you can see my luck!  I'm really sorry!

**Disclaimer** (sorry I haven't been putting these on each chapter): all characters belong to the amazing author of _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling!!

Over the next couple of weeks, Ron got progressively more and more responsible and studious.  Well, according to Harry and Hermione, he was acting really oddly and must have been seriously affected by the Bludger that had hit him or was undergoing some kind of phase.  Ron began to enjoy his new self and the attention that he was getting from Hermione.  Aside from Quidditch practice, he was studying, which he found gave him more time to spend with Hermione.  His only distraction was her; he even managed to get all Os on his assignments in Potions!!  Harry was confused and began to spend less and less time with Ron and Hermione.  He began to spend his time with Ginny, who he found was more than just Ron's younger sister.

"Ron?" Harry said.  "Not now Harry, I'm studying!" snapped Ron.  _I'm in the middle of my Transfiguration essay, without Hermione's help or anybody's help and its making me look good, like I'm really truly studying, now please go away! Ron thought.  "Listen mate, we have to talk, "Harry said.  Ron grudgingly put down his essay.  "What?" he asked.  "I want to know what has happened to you!  The day of the Quidditch mini-game, you don't care one bit that you are missing time to do your homework, and after you wake up, you are constantly studying right along with Hermione!" Harry said.  _Wait a minute!! Right along with Hermione, I bet _that's__ what this is all about!! Harry thought.  "What do you mean?  I have no idea what you are talking about!" Ron snapped for the second time in the past minute or so.  "I think I've figured you out mate, and let me tell you, your plan isn't going to work!  Hermione never fancied Percy!!  She fancied wild, somewhat stupid and outgoing Ronald Weasley!  You two were just too stupid to figure that out, and now you are paying hell!  I bet you really aren't interested in this crap at all!" Harry said, gesturing towards Ron's pile of homework.  "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about!  Now leave me alone, I am doing my fascinating Transfiguration essay!" Ron said, his temper rising as red began to creep up his ears and face.  "Whatever mate, I just hope you realize what you are doing before it is too late and you become another Percy, which you almost are at the moment!!"_

Harry walked away, sad that Ron couldn't see what was happening to him.  He sat down quietly next to Ginny, who was doing her DADA homework from Tonks.  Everybody had loved Tonks, well, everybody except the Ravenclaws and Slytherins.  The Ravenclaws thought that she didn't have a strict enough teaching method, while the Slytherins hated her because she had been a Gryffindor and obviously favored them.  Hermione had attempted to help her with lesson plans, but soon gave up in exasperation because Tonks just loved to "go with the flow".  Harry noticed that Tonks never changed her form from the day that she came to Hogwarts, except when going out on Hogsmeade weekends.  When Harry asked her about this, she explained that Dumbledore did not want spies in Hogwarts (namely the Slytherins) to report to Voldemort that she was a Metamorphmagus because it was valuable to the Order.  She then explained that she spent most of her Hogsmeade weekends with the Order, and did not want students to recognize their DADA teacher.

Harry leaned over Ginny's work.  They were studying Bogarts.  Harry smiled, he knew quite a bit about them, it having been his first lesson with Professor Lupin.  He then asked himself why he had never seen how beautiful Ginny was.  Her flaming red hair down to her shoulder blades was gleaming from the light of the fire and her chocolate eyes sparkled when she realized Harry was sitting next to her.  Harry snapped out of his little daydream about her.  "Do you need any help with Bogarts?  Lupin taught us a lot about them!" Harry said.  "Nah, Ron told me all about your lesson with him!" Ginny replied.  

At the mention of Ron, Harry's face suddenly grew sullen.  "What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked.  Harry looked into her chocolate eyes and found that he could trust her with anything.  "Well, " he sighed, "If you haven't noticed, he has been acting awfully strange lately, ever since he was hit with that damned Bludger.  He is getting all Os in his classes and won't accept anything lower!  Before, he was happy with an A!!!  He is turning into a regular Percy!"  At this, Ginny shuddered.  She never like Percy's attitude with studying.  Harry nodded.  "I think this has something to do with him liking Hermione, I'm not sure."  He had lied to Ron earlier about knowing everything about his plan.  In truth, he only knew that it had something to do with Hermione, but he had hoped that Ron would tell him, Ron being the somewhat stupid guy he used to be.  Ginny suddenly sat up.  

"I've got it!  He wants to prove to her that he can be serious and responsible.  He thinks that she is only interested in people that like to study!  He has no idea how wrong he is!  Hermione often have girl-to-girl chats about guys and she definitely doesn't like the studious type!"  Harry smiled.  "What type of guys do you like then?"  Ginny blushed a bit.  "Well, I err…I like you!" she blurted out.  When she realized what she had said she hastily made to stand up to run away. 

 "Ginny wait!" Harry said as he pulled her back down.  They stared into each other's eyes.  Harry leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  Ginny just stared.  "What?" she said.  "I thought you thought I was just Ron's little sister!"  "Oh definitely not!  In my mind, you are you, a completely separate person.  Ginny, I really like you too!"  Ginny grinned.  

She leaned in and kissed him lightly and let her lips linger there, kind of like a question.  Harry responded with a deep, passionate kiss.  Ginny and Harry both felt like they were in heaven.  Ginny slid her tongue into Harry's mouth and started rolling it around.  _Wow, this is tons better than Cho! Harry thought.  He stuck is tongue into her mouth and they rolled them around together.  After a minute, they broke apart, panting slightly.  "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.  Ginny just responded with another deep kiss._

Meanwhile, Ron was trying to study, but he couldn't help but keep replaying Harry's words in his head.  What did he mean when he said that Hermione liked the old Ron?  _I'm almost positive that Hermione only likes this type of guy!  But maybe not... In our fourth year, she went to the Yule Ball with Krum!  Ugh, no, don't think about that, that was a bad year with Krum around!  Maybe, maybe I should talk to Ginny, she talks to Hermione a lot…Yes, that's what I'll do, and I think I'll do it right now!_

Ron went off to search for Ginny, but when he found her, he could not believe what he saw.  _Harry, and Ginny snogging?  When the hell did this happen?  I guess my nose has__ been buried in books a bit too much if I never noticed this!  Oh I ought to hex Harry till next Tuesday for doing this to little Gin-Gin!!  But whenever I try to do that to Ginny's girlfriend, Hermione always gets mad!  Wow, imagine if Hermione and I were doing that!  It would be perfect…_

At this point, Harry and Ginny broke apart and noticed Ron standing there and looking dazed.  Ron just stared at them as they both turned scarlet.  "Ron, we, um well, err…" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.  "Your lucky that you're my best mate or else I might have hexed you!"  Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.  This was enough strange behavior.  It had to stop, now.

"Ron, sit down, " Ginny said.  Ron sat, looking confused.  "Look, we all know you fancy Hermione, but what you don't realize is that she misses the old Ron, the prat Ron!"  Ron butted in, "I've heard enough!  Who would like the old prat Ron, face it! Nobody misses him!  New Ron is now respected among the teachers and prefects, and new Ron is here to stay!"  Ron could feel his temper rising and his face turning red.  "Hermione never noticed prat Ron, but she will surely notice new Ron when he is the second in the class, because he could never be first with her there!  Who misses the prat Ron?"

"I do," a small voice said from the corner of the room.  Ron slowly turned around and saw Hermione standing there, looking embarrassed.  Behind him, Harry and Ginny winked at Hermione and they crept away silently.  "You…you what?" Ron said, looking bewildered.  "I miss the old Ron, the funny, enthusiastic, mischievous, clueless, prat Ron.  I miss his stupid jokes.  I miss his unwillingness to do homework.  I miss how he worried about me so much, and not just his studies.  I miss how tactless he sometimes was.  But I don't know this new Ron, but I can tell he will never measure up to the old one.  I loved the old Ron.  Yes, I loved him!" she said to his bewildered face.  

Ron opened his mouth and shut it a couple of times unable to say anything.  Hermione had tears in her eyes.  "I, I love you too!  That's why I did this, I thought that you wanted me to be studious and responsible, live up to my prefect measures, all of the things you do so well!"  Hermione shook her head.  "You've never heard the saying 'Opposites Attract' then have you?"  Ron just shook his head and continued to stare at her.

_She _loves_ me!!  She loves me_!!  _She _loves me!!  _She loves me!!__  Maybe my dream world isn't only a dream then!  At this point, Hermione leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.  She began to turn away, but Ron caught her chin with his finger and kissed her back with great passion.  Hermione responded too, with great fervor and infatuation._

"Well Ginny, " Harry commented from behind them, startling them.  "Guess we aren't the only new couple around here, are we?"

To my readers: Well, what do you think?  Please review, I won't know weather to stop here or continue the story.  Please keep in mind my internet problem!  Oh, and a special thanks to The Keymaker!  You have reviewed more times than any other reviewer!__


End file.
